eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
EastEnders: Back to Ours
EastEnders: Back to Ours is an spin off series of EastEnders, which was shown in the lead up to the 30th Anniversary. The show focused on the cast of EastEnders, past and present, watching back their most iconic scenes with their on-screen family and friends. All the episodes were shown on BBC iPlayer every Tuesday at 4pm to the run up to 30 Years of EastEnders. In September 2015, two special episodes were announced to mark the exits of Jake Wood and Lindsey Coulson respectively. Episodes 'Series 1' *'Episode 1' - Shane & Jessie welcome you into their Walford home to celebrate 30 years of EastEnders. Relive infamous Moon moments, from halted weddings to huge family revelations. *'Episode 2' - Samantha & Rita welcome you into their Walford home to celebrate 30 years of EastEnders. Re-watch classic Mitchell moments with the ladies who know them best! *'Episode 3' - Nitin & Himesh welcome you into their Walford home to celebrate 30 years of EastEnders. Relive classic Masood moments, fires, collapsing buildings, weddings and more! *'Episode 4' - Diane, Rudolph & Tameka welcome you into their Walford home to celebrate 30 years of EastEnders. Re-watch some of their most dramatic and comical moments! *'Episode 5' - Adam & Laurie welcome you into their Walford home to celebrate 30 years of EastEnders. From episode 1 to the infamous mud fight and beyond! *'Episode 6' - To celebrate 30 years of EastEnders, join soap royalty Barbara & Pam as they relive iconic Peggy and Pat moments and share some afternoon tea! 'Series 2' *'Episode 1' - Jake, Jacqueline and Lorna welcome you into their Walford home. Relive famous Branning moments, sordid affairs, shocking deaths and… gerbil burials. *'Episode 2' - Lindsey and Natalie invite you into 31 Albert Square to relive the highs and lows of life within the Jackson family, from the people who know it the best. *'Episode 3' - Pull up a 'Fred Astaire' (chair) and have a 'giraffe' (laugh) with Danny Dyer and Kellie Bright as they take a look at their EastEnders story so far. Compilations Episodes *'Episode 1' - Celebrating 30 years of EastEnders in the company of those who know it best - the stars. Iconic moments are relived and the real gossip from the set is revealed. With Shane Richie and Jessie Wallace, Nitin Ganatra and Himesh Patel, and Samantha Womack and Rita Simons. *'Episode 2' - Celebrating 30 years of EastEnders in the company of those who know it best - the stars. Iconic moments are relived and the real gossip from the set is revealed. With Adam Woodaytt and Laurie Brett, Diane Parish, Rudolf Walker and Tameka Empson, and Pam St Clement and Barbara Windsor. Cast Series 1 *Jessie Wallace (Kat Moon) and Shane Richie (Alfie Moon) - Episode 1 *Samantha Womack (Ronnie Mitchell) and Rita Simons (Roxy Mitchell) - Episode 2 *Nitin Ganatra (Masood Ahmed) and Himesh Patel (Tamwar Masood) - Episode 3 *Diane Parish (Denise Fox), Rudolph Walker (Patrick Trueman) and Tameka Empson (Kim Fox-Hubbard) - Episode 4 *Adam Woodyatt (Ian Beale) and Laurie Brett (Jane Beale) - Episode 5 *Barbara Windsor (Peggy Mitchell) and Pam St Clement (Pat Evans) - Episode 6 Series 2 *Jake Wood (Max Branning), Jacqueline Jossa (Lauren Branning) and Lorna Fitzgerald (Abi Branning) - Episode 1 *Lindsey Coulson (Carol Jackson) and Natalie Cassidy (Sonia Fowler) - Episode 2 *Danny Dyer (Mick Carter and Kellie Bright (Linda Carter) - Episode 3 Gallery Back to ours.jpg|Series 1 title card Category:EastEnders Category:Spin-Offs